


Got a Secret

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bored Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gossip, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Secrets, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Tell me a secret."</p>
<p>Gabriel is bored and wants to gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Secret

“Sam, I’m bored,” Gabriel huffed, rolling onto his back on the mattress, his golden hair spilling over the edge of the bed as he stared at Sam upside-down, a pout on his lips.

Sam’s only acknowledgement to his boyfriend’s statement was a soft hum and a click of the mouse, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. Gabriel scowled and made a long, keening noise in protest, and Sam’s lips went up in a betraying smirk as he looked toward the archangel briefly.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Sam asked. “You didn’t want to help me look for a case.”

“That’s because there _isn’t_ one,” Gabriel retorted, pointing a finger in Sam’s direction. Suddenly, Gabriel smiled, and rolled over once more to lay on his stomach. “ _Oh_! How about you tell me a story? Oh wait! Tell me a _secret_.”

Sam scoffed, looking back at the computer screen. “We’re banging and keeping it from Dean?”

Gabriel’s smile dropped and it was his turn to scoff. “Old news, and I’m a part of it so it doesn’t count as a secret. Plus, I’m pretty sure Cas knows anyway. Next.”

“Dean and Cas are banging and they’re keeping it from _us_?” Sam continued in the same monotone voice as he continued to type into the search bar.

Gabriel nearly fell off the bed. “What the—How the _hell_ did I miss _that_?”

Sam snapped his gaze over to Gabriel in surprise, closing his laptop and swiveling in his chair to better face him, eyes wide and filled to the brim with surprise. “You didn’t _know_? Gabe, you have _omniscient knowledge_!”

“I’m having an off month!”

Sam threw his hands up, a disbelieving chuckle flowing past his lips. “You honestly didn’t know?” he asked again, his mouth quirking up into a grin.

“No!” Gabriel yelped, and he swiped a pillow from the bed, tucking it underneath his chin and securing his arms around it as he stared expectantly at Sam. “Come on, spill! Give me the deets!”

Sam laughed, research forgotten, and leaned forward to rest his elbows onto his knees, his expression glossed over with enthusiasm. “Okay, get this. It started when I was doing a laundry run…”


End file.
